grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Wu
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = |job = Police Sergeant |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = X }} Wu is a sergeant police at the same precinct as Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin. He serves as an assistant to Captain Renard and he often arrives at the scene of a crime before Nick and Hank. Wu and Hank Griffin are friends, and Wu vomited on Detective Griffin after drinking too much at a Christmas party. Wu is a very capable police sergeant, with skill going from surveillance and programming, and has a rather dry sense of humor. Episodes In , Wu accompanied Hank Griffin when Hank went to question James Addison. Wu appears at the police station, and seeing Hank has a cookie on his desk subtly encourages Hank to give him a bite. Hank refuses, but as soon as he and Nick leave, Wu steals the cookie. Unfortunately, the cookie was from the batch drugged by Adalind's Zaubertrank 23 potion intended only for Hank. Wu arrives at the spice shop as backup as instructed by Nick, but when he walks in Monroe and Rosalee see he is sweating and out of breath. When they ask if he is alright, he suddenly falls to the floor. Horrible welts grow on his face, which swells up, as Monroe and Rosalee look in horror. Fortunately, Rosalee has seen these symptoms before and quickly makes a potion to cure him. Nick arrives just in time to help them make Wu drink it. The cure unfortunately causes him to have hallucinations of everyone's face melting off. After awhile, observing that the welts on his face have faded, Rosalee says he will probably be alright. Rosalee says that Wu will be unconscious for 8-9 hours and it will be better if he wakes up in familiar surroundings. They then transport an unconscious Wu to his apartment. Nick comes back when Wu regains consciousness, telling Wu that if he needs anything he should call and Wu agrees. Nick offers to get him food, but Wu says he has plenty. As soon as Nick leaves, he unzips his sofa pillow and starts eating the stuffing as this was one of the effects of the Zaubertrank 23 potion not cured by Rosalee. At the scene of a double murder (courtesy of Captain Renard), Wu informs Hank and Nick of the known details. His belief is that the two men shot each other. As he talks to Nick alone, he uses chapstick, and then proceeds to bite off a chunk of it. Nick is of course disturbed by this, yet when he inquires Wu honestly doesn't remember doing such a thing. Later, down at the police station, Wu buys a soda from a vending machine--the change he swallows. When he visits Nick and Hank's work stations, he does so with the purpose of giving them his review of the airline records...comedically. The extent of his comedic behavior is apparently unusual, and Hank ends the conversation. Hank proceeds to leave, and Nick asks Wu if he is alright. Wu responds that he has been gaining weight and experiencing stomach problems, and that his diet has been normal when Nick brings up it. A few moments later, Wu warns Nick that he is about to pass out and does so. Wu ends up in the hospital. Nick is told by the nurse that Wu has pica, a disorder that causes people to eat inedible objects. She says that stress could be a source of the disorder and that Wu will need help. Nick calls Monroe and Rosalee and relays the news, and they manage to concoct an antidote to the potion. They arrive in the nick of time as Wu experiences a seizure while eating his rug. But after the three administer the antidote, Wu awakens with no memory of what he's been doing. His pica has apparently vanished. Personality and Abilities Wu's demeanor is defined as somewhat sarcastic, and with a dry sense of humor; he is also very by the book, and follows protocols to the letter. Wu is particularly skilled in surveillance technology (he attributes this to being Asian) and is often called by his superiors to help them review recorded videos of crime scenes, making him a valuable asset to the Portland Police 115-wu face2.jpg|Wu's face after the treatment. 115-wu face1.jpg|Wu's welted and swelled face when he walks into the shop. 115-wu apartment.jpg|Wu eating foam at his apartment. Wu's encounter with the Zaubertrank potion After Wu ate a cookie meant for Hank that contained the Zaubertrank 23 potion, his face swelled up (as seen in the above images). After Nick, Monroe and Rosalee reversed the harmful effects of the potion with an antidote, he has not been normal. Ever since, all he has been seen eating are objects not meant to be eaten. In , he ate foam from his couch cushion. In the next episode, he snacked on some crunchy paperclips. In the next episode, , Wu is shown (on NBC.com) to be munching on his white rug. He also eats a number of other objects, including chapstick and coins. Trivia *''Wu'' (吳) is a common Chinese surname. Not to be confused with wu (五), which means the number "five". *Wu describes himself as having a very low tolerance for pain. *The foreign objects Wu ate while under the spell of Adalind Schade in Season 1 were actually prop food made to look like foreign objects; the sofa padding was pound cake, the carpet was cotton candy, and the coins were chocolate. The paper clip, of course, was real and not actually eaten.https://twitter.com/NBCGrimm/status/224273780795654145 Production Notes Wu did not appear in or in (not onscreen nor in the credits); another policeman, Franco, filled in for Wu. [Note: Wu returned in .]